T-Bolt Sniper
The T-Bolt Sniper is a weapon available in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It appears in the multiplayer, and can be found in all maps but City of Brass, and can be obtained by a medal kickback, while for the campaign mode, it is one of the main weapons used by snipers in the later parts of the game. It has a scope that is similar to the Dragon Sniper, and is more sensitive than the Dragon Sniper. Locations *Airstrip - Located on top of the scaffolding at the construction site. *Chateau - On the second floor of the main chateau. *Yemen - There are two spawns, each on separate balconies overlooking the courtyard. The ziplines from each tower lead to either T-Bolt spawn. *Desert Village - Located on top of the small, square building overlooking the hero spawn. *London Underground - Sitting against the statue in the center of the main map. *Syria - There are two spawns. One is on top of the staircase lead building overlooking the center building. The other one is on a balcony directly right of the hero spawn. Both are on direct opposites of the map. *Facility - In the middle of a large corridor connecting the left and right sides of the map. *Highrise - On top of a large, square building above the villain spawn. *Museum - There are two spawns; one in an odd looking tower overlooking the courtyard to the right of the hero spawn, and one on a balcony to the left of the villain spawn, also overlooking the courtyard. Tips *In campaign mode, the T-Bolt is more inferior than the Dragon Sniper. In multiplayer, however, the T-Bolt is definitely more powerful, being more powerful at any range (explosives being an exception) than any other weapon, regardless of where a player is hit. *If chosen, use bullets sparingly, as missing a target is a huge waste, and you will be unable to fire a follow-up shot. *Though it may still be competent as an assault weapon, weapons like the PAK-80 and shotguns will easily counter. *It is best used in blindfire situations, and to take down enemies before they assault the user. Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the T-Bolt Sniper will unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: T-Bolt Sniper in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Trivia *The T-Bolt Sniper is known to be a very powerful and accurate rifle in campaign mode, making it useful for taking down heavily armored enemies and brutes. It is also capable of one-hit kills. *The T-Bolt Sniper features a detachable box magazine, rather than using the real weapon's fixed magazine loaded with stripper clips. *The T-Bolt's bolt operating animation will glitch if the player uses it while looking over Nate's left shoulder; he will operate an invisible bolt on the left of the weapon while the action operates by itself on the right, and the animation will end with the bolt handle sticking up in the air. It will only return to the correct position if the weapon is fired while looking over Nate's right shoulder. *It resembles 7.62 Tkiv 85 of the Finnish Army. However, the T-Bolt Sniper is shorter and has a detachable box magazine, although there is a sniper rifle called the Browning T-Bolt. *Normally, the Dragon Sniper, which resembles the SVD Dragunov, would be slightly more powerful than the T-Bolt Sniper. The Tkiv 85 is chambered in the 7.62x53mmR, but the SVD is chambered in the 7.62x54mm. *Although this weapon goes right into the scope in multiplayer, the campaign version first brings up a reticle similar to that of a shotgun, and if the player presses the zoom button, then it will go into the normal scope. *In multiplayer, the T-Bolt can only be fired once before it must be reloaded; however, in the campaign, the gun can be fired up to five times before it needs to be reloaded. (In the instance of campaign, the box magazine is used to reload instead of the bolt.) *One shot can kill in multiplayer, regardless of where the shot hit on the body. *The Mazur LDR sniper rifle in Uncharted 4 is the successor to the T-Bolt rifle. References Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception